In the construction industry, cavity walling is generally made from two skins of brickwork and block work with a cavity between. This can be replaced by prefabricated building elements in the form of boards made as cavity panels having adequate mechanical properties.
A major problem is to fix such panels together firmly and accurately and to fix them in place on ground or floor.